


Падаль.

by exploratorem



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, M/M, Necrophilia, Philosophy, Psychology, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploratorem/pseuds/exploratorem
Summary: Правда не слышит молитв и не знает морали — жжет глаза в объятьях закалённой стали.
Relationships: Scar/Zolf J. Kimblee
Kudos: 1





	Падаль.

**Author's Note:**

> Разрушь меня, разрушь,  
> Избей, покуда руки в кровь,  
> Пока безумен взгляд.  
> Я смерти не боюсь, но ненавижу ложь.  
> Бей правдой вновь и вновь,  
> Но не смотри назад.

— Пошел ты.

С этого момент отмирает. Кимбли сквозь онемение чувствует, как хлестко и сперва замедленно наотмашь бьет рука, как кожа натягивается на скулы и челюсть, кажется, вылетает с места.

Боль все равно приходит намного позже.

Смерть неохотно разжимает пальцы без плоти на вполне еще живо бьющихся венах. Кимбли едва не рвет перегнившей кровью, но он рад даже этому.

Рад — когда увесистая подошва толкает его в грудь, тело безвольно распластается, раскинув руки, и тогда он почти блаженно улыбнется.

Пол жгуче бетонный.  
Шрам не знает, только ли от сегодняшних ударов Багровому отшибло последний здравый смысл. Может, всего лишь маска разбилась.

Знать это не нужно — улыбка, очерченная багряным, меньше раздражать не перестанет. Грубый ботинок опускается к алому вдруг воротнику, точно растирает под собой таракана, и только тогда на секунду Кимбли выглядит не таким ненормальным — значит, чувствовать простую человеческую боль еще способен.

Сколько дней прошло перед тем, как здесь, подобно валькирии, явился его старый-новый палач, любимый из врагов — определенно недостаточно, чтобы рана на горле перестала кровоточить от каждого движения, когда все они казались по-роковому лишними.

Шрам осознанно зовёт этот рок, словно громовержец молнию в череп нечестивому.

Слова стрянут в глотке, жалкие их хрипы отдирают кусок отсыхающей медленно слизи, плоти, выталкивая сгустками кровь из очертаний укуса извне. Кимбли сглатывает мучительно, не чувствуя уже режущего металла на зубах.

— Давай до хруста.

Шрам хмурится еще сильнее, когда скрежет наждачного голоса так и режет затхлый воздух бесконечного помещения.  
Алхимика нужно прикончить быстро — все равно не выживет.

Сукин сын так рад будет, что смерть ему даровал не кто иной, как он, убийца других и жертва его, с которым Багровый повязан до конца дней неволей.  
И Шрам колебался.

Может, сдохнет сам под грязью подошвы — как убогое насекомое, — так в мыслях окрестили его давно, глядя на отчаянное кряхтение перед следующей фразой.  
Инстинктивно, злостным порывом наступает на ребра сильнее.

— Ты можешь сделать со мной все. Не лги себе, — агонизирующий смех, кашель, задыхающийся хрип с непрекращающейся усмешкой, —выпусти гнев, давай.

Быстрее, чем Кимбли, оказавшийся жертвой впервые в жизни под конец её, гаснущим сознанием действия может осознать, Шрам вдруг оседает, будто слова под дых ударили, придавливает тщедушную грудную клетку, не мелочась, не размениваясь — вряд ли что-то осознавал в зверином гневе. Заносит, по-львиному сопя и рыча, руку над вороной макушкой в раснёсшихся по полу паучьих прядей волос, — замирает, почти коснувшись кровавых подтеков на лице.

Останавливается.

Дыхание выровнять не может.

Какого черта.

Кимбли, кажется, вовсе дышать перестает — тогда ему снова прилетает пощечина, другая, третья. Шрам не может понять, почему ублюдские речи искусителя цепляют за живое, почему никакие клятвы себе не выдерживали перед садистской правдой. Словно Багровый всегда понимал темноту его чуть больше, чем можно понять, не веря в их связь.   
Греховно.  
Невозможно.

Шрам хочет убивать.

— Ты пытал их.

Шрам не прав, Шрам знал — на черта это Багровому, всегда наблюдающему за убийством со стороны и исключительно с точки зрения жутко холодного осмысления, со взглядом творца своего уродливого искусства.

Пускай страдания своей единственной выжившей жертвы были лучше музыки для него, Кимблм парадоксально не садист.

Шрам жаждет уличить во всех смертных грехах того, кто волей случая отнял у него все — и продолжает отнимать сейчас.

— Ты такой же.

Только вот прав всегда Кимбли.  
Даже если смеяться больше не может, теряя последний воздух, даже когда глаз заплывает пеленой крови — ещё удар, удар, удар.

Невозможно сопротивляться.

Тряпичная буро-белая марионетка тащится по ледяному бетону, швыряется в ледяную стену, жадно став глотать воздух.

И тяжелая, — тяжелее, чем на войне, — аура, подкрепленная таинственно иной яростью, словно за пределами человеческой, успевает будто бы рассеяться. Шрам выглядит смиреннее, каким и должен быть монах — глядя, Кимбли понимает, что легкой смерти теперь ни за что не получит.

Голова клонится куда-то вбок, вниз, неестественно выгибая шею, чтоб края раны прикрылись, чтоб почти не видно стало источника крови.

Шрам ненавидит красный именно с этих пор.  
Шрам ненавидит белый больше — и серо-голубой, как льдинки, тоже. И нежный, слишком нежно-лиловый для еретика цвет тоже презирает.

Стоит прикрыть очи — рисовался выжженный на обратной стороне век портрет только в этих тонах.

Стоии открыть их сейчас — алебастр темноты во влажных от пота волосах, засохшая и намертво въевшаяся кровь на обоих.

Шрам рассматривает его, чудом остающегося в сознании, как впервые.   
Хмурится.   
Сверху вниз наблюдает, как тяжело вздуваются вены с каждым вдохом, почти слышит, как клокочет в лёгком теле кровь.

При смерти он перестаёт казаться монстром.  
На какой-то краткий миг.

А потом Кимбли поднимает глаза.  
Презрительно усмехается, будто свысока.

Зовёт в марево.

Шрам снова рычит, импульсом хватает тонкий хвост — хлипкая резинка спадает, — кулак почти рвет каждую прядь.  
Может, все, что было — галлюцинация: то, что Шрам желал увидеть, чтобы оправдать гнев, чтоб хоть в чем-то оказаться правым — в ярости.

Стук зубов. И кровь то ли кислая-кислая, то ли горькая от гнили. Кимбли дергается, как труп, через который пропустили электричество, Шрам держит его, заново разрывая одежды. Не отпускает. Чувствует каждый оттенок грязи между языками — один поджался к нёбу, избегал, — когда губы даже не соприкасаются, когда почти оскал натянут на лицо, а языком ощущаешь — зуб выпадет скоро, вот несколько язв, и внутри неожиданно мягко.

И клыки у полумертвого Кимбли острые, цепкие. Они сцепляются еще на пару секунд, когда стеклышки битые в очах ошалело в торжестве смотрят на Шрама слишком-слишком близко, прикусив чужой язык.

Не приходится даже полностью рук сомкнуть на тонкой разодранной шее, чтоб со стоном, пробирающим до костей, Кимбли отступил.

Не успеет раздаться насмешка — удар наотмашь. Голова забавно метается в сторону и не спешит возвращаться, чтоб метнуть лезвие взгляда на обидчика в очередной, уже ставший бесконечным раз — ладонь Кимбли несмело поднимается, впалые щеки дрожаще ощупывает, словно себя вновь осознать и собрать пытался Багровый.

Глаза медленно поднимает, наконец, — Шрам, притаившись, ждёт. Так медленно, что пропитывается ядом момент, и жжётся на подкорке мозга, каким измученными и жестокими выглядели они оба.

Кимбли скалится жутко алыми зубами, передразнивая будто — иль действительно становлясь диким животным от боли.

Плевок.

Крови много, вонючей слюны.  
Тягуче медленно, подчиняясь ужасающей паузе, Шрам стирает с лица мерзость, по кромке устаревшей раны размазывает.

В кулаке среди невнятной жидкости видит два зуба.

Стряхивает на пол.

На вдохе снова хватает за затылок, пачкая все на свете зловонием и гнилью плевка, с хрустом нехарактерным заставляет нагнуться.

Никто в здравом уме не сделает этого. Не скажет:

— Рот закрой.

Нет дела, какую бесконечно оскорбленную рожу состроит блядский интеллигент, весь в поту и условном дерьме, когда в пробелы между зубами ему впрямь утыкается член.

Впрочем, наверняка он подумает — садист. Больной.   
Возбуждение болезненно до жути, о морали думать и вовсе несносно.

Кимбли пытается оттолкнуться, но его руки скрещивают властно за собственной спиной.

Слышно на всю бесконечность пространства, как сухо он сглатывает, как подступает к горлу рвота, смешивается с кровью.

Проводит по уздечке языком, конечно, не чувствуя ничего: ни рельефа, налитого полной кровью, ни вкуса предэякулята, будь то брус разогретого металла — разницы никакой.

Слышит гортанное мычание, как с непривычки хватка дрогнула — и снова стальной стала.

Смыкает зубы на крайней плоти уже на краю сознания — повод насторожиться, но настоящего сопротивления не ощутить — только игра такая.

Мучительная минута. Ни черта не понятно.

Кимбли не ощущает происходящего абсолютно, когда обхватывает диаметр губами, когда с них по члену его кровь течь стала, обнимая всю длину, по одним и тем же непросыхающим дорожкам.

Кусает.

Помутнение прошло, уступив место мании, и тогда Кимбли взаправду смеется. И опять прикладывают о стену, чувствует, как череп крошится, как судорожно душат его почти до предела — рвёт и мечет Шрам, как раненый зверь.  
До сумасшествия похожи, черт возьми.

Ни одного человека здесь — жрут друг друга безбожно.

Секундами позже Кимбли остаётся без глаза.

Последние пара минут растянулись, как расплавленная с отвратительной вонью резина, что, затвердевая, сжималась в секунды — никто ничего не осознавал.  
Вой Багрового не своим голосом дошел до осознания Шрама слишком поздно — большой палец по вторую фалангу в крови.

На месте глазного яблока будто кровь чище.

И слезы, от нечеловеческой боли брызнувшие безвольно, кровь гнилую потёками освещают.

Почти жалко насекомое это — если глянуть в оставшийся стеклянный от ужаса глаз и оцепеневший зрачок другого в кулаке.

Если глянуть внутрь себя — мыслей нет никаких.  
Грань не переступлена, она убита. Грани того, что дозволено людям — и вовсе нет.

Пускай удел птиц — клевать у трупов очи, пускай удел падальщиков — лакать кровь с ран, кулак Шрама сжимается.

Омерзительно липкая жидкость на бетоне, на белоснежных когда-то вещах, на щеках — не такая липкая.

Немой страх. Безотчетный.

Сначала Кимбли хихикает тихо, переводит гуляющий зрачок из стороны в сторону с ладони в кровавой перчатке на кровавое лицо — и тогда принимается вдыхать-выдыхать скоро, смех истеричный превратился во всхлипывающий с кровью в горле хрип истошный.

Шрам до поверхности костей чувствует, как стало жутко.

Ни черта подобного: глаза — не зеркало души.  
Шрам готов поклясться, что души у Багрового нет.  
Но в отражении этих стальных стеклышек он видит живую, как никогда, истину.

Кимбли, оказывается, так слаб.   
Хрупкий, как подсвеченный голубизной хрусталь.

Протягивает худющую, подобную скелету, ладонь, почти робко, почти нагло хватаясь за чужое запястье — Шрам не может пошевелиться, — и тянет к своему лицу.  
Так бережно прикладывает к пустой глазнице, кровь стирать пытается, делая только хуже в итоге.

— Поцелуешь теперь?

Это не похоже больше на голос.  
Это — сломанная кассета в шипящем инфернально проигрывателе, в переломанных суставах звенящие голосовые связки.

Невесомо Шрам отталкивает податливое тело вперед, к стене прижимает своим весом — тушка под ним обмякла совсем, зрачок колючих глаз мутным-мутным стал, а смех зажеванной пленки всё не затихал.

Пощечина.

Кимбли даже не вскрикивает, когда теряет сознание.

И Шрам остаётся бесконечно один в необъятности греха.

Когда высекает искру обезумевший разум, он чувствует себя загнанным окончательно в угол зверем.

Страх должен был сгинуть давным-давно — хуже дареного кошмара ничто не случится, что его, закаленного болью, сломает.

Только будит иррациональный страх — тот оседает саваном из кроваво-красного, в насмешку будто, бархатом гнева пеленой на глаза — не видно ничего во вдруг ставшей неуютной темноте, и оттого неясно вдвойне: бразды ли рассудка шаткого теперь им движут, или же нечто иное, потустороннее, человеку и богу неподвластное. 

Страшное до жути — только вот Шрам больше не чувствует страха.   
Сам им стал, сотканный весь из ужаса для себя и других.

Терять нечего — никто не будет смотреть на него так, как смотрел вырванный глаз.  
Словно монстр здесь не Багровый.

Терять нечего — повторяет чужой голос в сознании Шрама.  
Теперь в ушах не бушует гул ярости, только мертвецкая тишина — и все последующее кажется если не правильным, то объективно реальным.

Да, он не знал, какие тонкие у Кимбли, чья фигура так внушительна в мыслях, плечи. Руки сломать еще легче, чем разрушить глазное яблоко — но пытаться незачем.  
Не сожмется предательски кулак.

Сползает безмятежный труп — нет, конечно, просто спящий, — ниже к полу.  
Отводится кровавая ладонь от его лица, а рваное нутро глазницы пульсирует, выглядит страшно горячим.

За снятыми предохранителями неправильное вожделение зашагало в черепной коробке, как и минутами ранее — когда мучительный узел в животе затягивался от одного взгляда.

Кимбли даже не дергается.   
А должен проснуться, очнуться и заорать, куда-то сквозь смотря, когда Шрам слабенькой хваткой за внезапно мягкие-мягкие лощеные волосы притягивает голову к себе, поднимаясь на колени сам.  
Совсем не дергается.

А теснота с ума сводит — и головку едва протолкнешь в то самое разорванное собственными пальцами горящее нутро, — Шрам выдыхает, дрожа.  
Кости черепа до сладкой нёги статично сдавливают, переходя на грань от жесткости до боли, стоило только коротким фрикциям участиться — то секунды озлобленности на это проклятие и искусителя-Кимбли.

Хорошо, что в их отношениях мораль оказалась предельно сера и плоска.

Горячая влага, окутывающая чувствительную до предела кожу, все мысли туманила.  
Так и пришло принятие — не убежать гневом от правды.  
Признать правоту любимого из врагов оказалось так просто.

Много-много крови, телесных жидкостей от слезных протоков и прозрачно выглядывающей на кончике уретры спермы, — всё смешивается в густую до омерзения рвотную массу и взрывается.

Мутно-белая слизь с вкраплением чужой крови куда-то ниже опадает, красит мутно-белый костюм — смехотворно.

Тяжело-тяжело веки разжать, и только неизменную безмятежность взглядом встретить.

Поцеловать остывшие губы, сглотнуть горячую кровь.

В их войне только смерть говорила правду.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter.com/explrtrm/status/1273697602215776257?s=20  
> twitter.com/taiki1606/status/1273671201366441984?s=20


End file.
